


nap time.

by Fan4life



Series: Jackrabbit-of good times and bad [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4life/pseuds/Fan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack leaves Lukas with Aster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nap time.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute and fluff ahead be warned.

Today was not Asters day. Not only was he stuck caring for a still recovering Lukas, Jack had forbidden him from working on his googies and with Easter so close he couldn't possibly take time off now. Not that he was going to go against his doe's wishes. Any buck with there right mind would know that, that would be a very bad idea. And Aster had no plans of sleeping in the very cold, and not comfortable den thankyoueversomuch. Which was why he was currently sitting with his back against a tree, Lukas curled up in a ball on his lap napping as he painted his googies. 

It might have been hours later when finally Jack returned and was greeted with a very adorable sight. Sometime between painting googies Aster had fallen asleep, Lukas now laying on his chest, was also asleep looking comfortable amongst the fur and warmth of the sun. With a fond smile Jack sat down beside them and began painting a few googies of his own, leaving the two to nap in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just puting this out there...if anyone wants to give a suggestion for these feel free to leave your suggestion in the comments...i'll see what i can do.


End file.
